Sparda's Holidays
by theUndertakerx
Summary: A holiday compilation of the Sparda family, holidays not necessarily in order, AU.
1. Christmas

The Sparda family household was silent, but for the soft pitter-patter of children feet. It must have only been one o'clock in the morning, but past the silence of the vast mansion, the giggles and footsteps of young Dante and Vergil could be heard throughout the hallways. Tonight was a special night, and they had a self-proclaimed mission that only they could fulfill.

The boys tip-toed past their father's study, past their mother's office, and into the living room where the large evergreen tree sat, giving off a soft glow from the red, blue, and purple lights that hung off of it, glittering in the reflections of ornaments that the boys themselves had put on it merely days ago. Dante and Vergil both crouched behind the couch there, peeking just above the backboard attentively, trying to see if something in the scenery had changed.

Nothing.

The family's empty stockings lay in front of the tree, nothing new had been placed to accompany the four presents that had already been placed there by each member of the family. The cup of milk and the three cookies hadn't been touched. Something was bitterly wrong. The same thoughts were running through both of the boy's minds. _It's already one in the morning... _Each of them thought. _How could Santa have forgotten us... even all the way out here in the woods..._

Both half demons took a tentative glance toward the hearth. A fire shone brightly in it's place, a few embers falling here or there to create a crackle and a sizzle and the pop of oxygen startled them every now and then. They listened closely, for any sound of boots against the chimney, or hooves on the roof. It was almost half past one when they heard a sound from inside the chimney, a scuffle, a soft curse.

Moments later, a large figure collapsed into the fireplace, it's boots almost snuffing out the fire completely, but in the ebbing glow of the embers both boys could make out the lower half of a large man, a bag of misshapen objects next to him, with his trousers tucked into his boots and a coat that hung near his knees. The man shuffled himself out onto the hearth and the boys watched in awe as he reached into his bag and pulled out package after package of neatly wrapped gifts, placing them under the tree that they had decorated with their family. The man took a break when he was done placing the presents under the tree, and Dante and Vergil saw him chuckle at the sight of the glass of milk and three cookies that sat on the end table waiting for him.

He ate one, then two, then finally all three and took a gulp of the milk. At last he put a gloved hand into his pocket and withdrew a small notepad from his coat, along with a pencil shaped like a candy-cane. He scribbled something down and placed a note on the plate that had held the cookies. Then, when done with that, he filled each of the family's stockings before going back through the fire, and up the chimney again with a powerful jump and a gust of wind.

Dante glanced over at his twin brother and Vergil glanced back, both sharing the same expression of awe. Suddenly, neither of them felt like being in the living room anymore, and both scuttled back to their room, quieter than before, hiding themselves with half-demonic stealth.

When the Sparda twins awoke the next morning, Christmas Morning, they scurried downstairs, and had a quick breakfast with their mother before they heard their father calling them from the living room. The twins went out to meet their father, still in his purple pajamas, a rare sight (for neither had often seen Sparda lounge around in his pajamas and slippers), and a note in his hand. "Well you two must have been busy last night," He said, handing the note that the demon twins had seen Santa write the night before.

_Thanks boys- S._

Simple enough, yet each twin felt a thrill through their spines at reading the curved letters over and over again.

It would be about noon, after boy boys had unwrapped shiny new swords, Dante's Rebellion and Vergil's Yamato, that Vergil would notice the S in the letter looked vaguely like his father's own signature.


	2. Halloween

The night was cold and dark, but that was seemingly ineffective on the demon boys as the trounced around in front of their father. The twins stopped and grinned at each other, Dante brandishing a rapier at his brother and Vergil unsheathing his fake katana. It was only eight o'clock but the sun had fallen and the streets were cluttered with little princesses and angels and assorted creatures of the night. Dante and Vergil however, were a pirate and ninja, respectively, battling in the street with their fake weapons, while their father, Zorro, watched while speaking on the phone with their mother.

"It'll be alright, Eva," Vergil heard his father explain with a chuckle. "I'm here with them, nothing will happen." There was a pause before the man let out a great chuckle. "You give me too little credit my dear, have some faith, there's nothing that could go wrong." It was a moment again before he said. "I love you too my sweet." and a soft clack sounded, signaling the end of the phone call between the demon and his bride. "Alright you two!" He called up to his sons, who were now around halfway up the street, still fighting with their plastic weapons. "Don't stray too far!"

The fighting ceased when Dante and Vergil grinned back at him. "We won't, father!" Vergil called, before dodging one of his brothers attacks and scampering over to a home where one of their neighbors waited, chuckling, on her porch, with a bowl of candy in her time withered hands.

Sparda stood at the end of the drive, smiling as he heard his sons in chime 'Trick or Treat!' along with a chorus of giggles and thankyous as they were given candy by their neighbor.

Time seemed to slow down when the twins turned, all smiles and giggles, back to their father. Sparda watched on as, out of the shadows of the house, dark figures loomed over his two sons, mocking sneers crossing over their hideous features, hunched figures leaning forward to grab at his sons with clawed hands.

"Come on boys!" Sparda called, willing his voice to not portray his anxiety on the matter too openly. "Go on ahead, I've got something to discuss with Ms. Anderson." He smiled at them as they moved along, the only figured not slowed by the presence of the demon world. Neither of them could grasp what was happening, too young to understand fully the darkness that engulfed them, too naive to fully grasp that the darkness they were going along in was not the darkness of Halloween Night in the neighborhood closest to their wooded home.

Sparda waited until his sons were at a distance where they would not be harmed, but he could still keep an eye on their silver-headed figures clashing around in the street, roaming house to house for candy. He turned to the demons, withdrawing his sword from it's place under his cape. "I believe," He stated, untying the mask from his face. "That your battle is with me."

When the demons charged, Sparda could hear the mournful cries of thousands of men and women whose souls had been taken by the hideous creatures that attacked. It pained him to hear these cries, after such a long time, 2000 years in the human realm, it hurt his own soul, demonic itself, to hear the cries of the people that he had tried so hard to fight for. Demons would not get them, tonight, however. They would not reap the souls of the living on his watch.

Sword clashed with scythe and skin of the demons, a metallic ringing pounding through his ears. It had been a long time since he had fought demons, but the fact still remained that the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, had still kept up with his legendary swordsman skills. He dodged blow after blow, slicking through demon as though they were merely tomatoes that needed chopping for dinner.

One by one the other-worldly spirits turned to sand, falling down to the ground with low hisses. After each slain demon Sparda cast a glance up at his two sons, moving freely around the street, both all smiles and giggles. _If only they were old enough to grasp this..._ He thought to himself as the dense atmosphere got thinner and thinner with each demon down.

It was when the last demon was down that Dante and Vergil noticed the change in the atmosphere. Dante looked back, and Sparda, through the darkness, could see a shudder wrack through his son's body. "Daddy!" Dante called back, waving his candy-bagless arm out at Sparda. "Hurry up, it's getting creepier out!"

Vergil gave a nod to back his brother up, and a quick glance at the woods that surrounded the area to the left of them.

Sparda chuckled and tied the Zorro mask back on himself, striding forward to meet his sons up the street. "Alright boys," He said, grinning at them both. "Lead the way!"


	3. Valentines Day

Eva could barely believe what was happening. The moment she had sent the boys out with their friends, the very moment that Dante and Vergil had stepped out of the front door, both all bundled up against the cold late winter air, she felt strong, muscled arms wrap around her middle, drawing her close in an intimate embrace. Sparda leaned down, pulling her hair back over the shoulder that was opposite the one his lips connected to. She heard him mutter words of love to her, sliding his hands down her sides and back up, only to go back down again and rest on her hips.

"Sparda..." She said, lips barely parting, a soft smile spreading across them. "Shouldn't you wait for this until we're in the bedroom?" She laughed softly, her eyes shining, however, when her husband momentarily parted from the embrace, only to lift her up into his arms, carrying her like the day he did when they were wed.

"Then I won't have to wait much longer..." He responded, a smile gracing his own lips, blue eyes equally as bright as his wife's. There were times where she forgot completely that he was a demonic warrior, a being of legend whose story was told at late night camp fires and in books so old she could barely stay awake long enough to count how many years ago it was written. This was definitely one of those times.

When they were safely in the bedroom, away from any pestering set of twins that could come back in at any moment, perhaps one with a scraped knee, or maybe one had discovered some hurt animal that needed mending, Sparda lay his wife out on their bed, plush pillows and silken sheets folding to her curves. He braced himself above her, leaning down to press his lips to hers, one hand caressing her side while the other kept straightened, muscles taut in the effort not to crush her completely. He smiled softly against Eva's lips when the hand that caressed her side caused a shiver, sending a jolt throughout her body that only Sparda could cause and sate. "Anxious, milove?" He asked against her lips, a chuckle and a smirk passing over his own.

A light blush coated Eva's cheeks, dusting them light pink for a moment before she shook it away and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling the demon closer. "Now you know that teasing is mean, Sparda." She said, a smirk identical to his own forming on her lips. She flipped them around, proving to the Legendary Dark Knight that humans had strengths of their own. "Now let's teach you a lesson that I learned when I was little," She laughed softly at the shocked expression on his face. "When you tease," Eva continues. "You get punished."

Several, _several _moments later, Eva and Sparda both lay unclothed on the silken purple sheets of their bed, limbs tangled in a dance that both knew well, Sparda's short white hair tousled with the act of their love making, Eva's blond locks fanned out behind her. He grinned at his wife, eyes once again sparkling mischievously at the woman that he loved.

"I love you..." She said, chuckling softly and reaching a hand up to brush her thumb across his cheek.

Sparda's hand closed over his wife's, and he tilted his head to press his lips to her palm. "I love you too, Eva." He said into her hand, smile still gracing his features. "Happy Valentine's day, my dear..."


End file.
